Love Me Tender
by Emmet.Jasper.Carlisle
Summary: "Dad stop it!" she yelled after a minute, "He's already in a shit ton of trouble with his family and if you want to be mad at anyone be mad at me! I'm the one who ran off! Back off him!" Rated T for language


**This is a short one shot set after New Moon when Edward returns. R&R :)**

Bella Swan was laying on her bed after a much needed shower to clam her racing heart and her shattered nerves. She had just gotten back from Italy, from saving her beloved. Her father hadn't taken it well when she returned. Yelling at Edward and Bella alike.

"Can't you see how bad he is for you?!" Charlie yelled, "You ran away! You didn't leave me a note, you just up and ran!"

"Dad-"

"And you Edward! Your the one who just encourages it! You and your family disappear and then she gets word you left your family so she runs after you! Your family should be ashamed of you! Do you know how bad it was after you left? She was a zombie for months! She almost went to live with her mother because she was so depressed! Can you comphrehend how bad things were for her! I'm surprised she still wants you after everything you did to her!"

His face was red, his hands were balled into fists, a vein pronounced on his forehead. Bella tried again to speak.

"Dad, just listen okay?" she said, "Please?"

He glared angrily at Edward but said nothing, she kept going.

"I know your furious at me. At us. But i had to go get him. He wouldn't listen to his family. He heard a rumor about me getting in a accident with a motor bike-"

"You did get in an accident with the motor bike." Edward said softly

"And someone told him I had died."

"So you ran off to go tell him you were alive and he just comes back? After almost a year, he comes back and loves you suddenly?"

"I lied to her." Edward said, "I thought she'd forget me and move on."

Charlie got in his face, angrily telling him off again. Bella put her head in her hands, sighing angrily.

"Dad stop it!" she yelled after a minute, "He's already in a shit ton of trouble with his family and if you want to be mad at anyone be mad at me! I'm the one who ran off! Back off him!"

Both men stared at her, mouths wide in shock.

"I get your mad at us. But he's got his family to deal with without you screaming at him too. So just leave him alone okay? Ground me, put me under house arrest, do whatever you want. Just back off his case!"

Bella stood there staring at both of them with her arms crossed angrily, Charlie shot Edward and angry look before rounding on her.

"Fine. Your grounded. You have visiting hours. From afterschool till 5. You'll come straight home. Your only allowed to go out if and only if you ask me. No other time. Understood?"

Bella nodded, "Understood."

Charlie turned to Edward, "You. Out."

Edward got up and left. Bella took a shower and got ready for bed. When she laid down she was drained. Drained, but happy. Edward was back. There was a soft knock on her window but she didnt make a move to get up.

"It's open." she whispered

"You know," Alice chirpped, "Edward is stunned you yelled at your dad."

"He deserved it."

"Emmett and Jasper are beating Edward up for you."

Bella smiled, "Good. He was an idiot."

Alice laughed, "He was."

"Is he coming by tonight?"

"He'll be here in a few minutes. He wanted me to ask if you were mad at him."

She sat up and stared at her open mouthed.

"Mad at him? What for?!"

"Leaving the way he did."

"Oh...well for that yes. But not so mad that I don't love him. He hurt me yes, but I still love him more than anything else. I was convinced I was just a toy. A distraction for him. It hurt me a lot. But I'll always love him."

She smiled, "We all love you too."

She got up and hugged her, "I love everyone too. You all mean the world to me."

Edward landed in my room and smiled at us. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Any brusies?" She smiled

He groaned, "I might later. I deserved everything though."

Bella nodded up at him, "You kinda did."

He hugged her and squeezed her lightly, "And yet after everything you still love me."

"I always will."

"I don't deserve you."

She snorted, "And I don't deserve you. So shut it."

"You've changed," he laughed, "In a good way though."

She smiled and went back to the bed, he laid next to her and pulled her close. she snuggled up to him and sighed contentidly.

"I've missed this." she said softly, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too my love."

She rolled over and off the bed before going off to her radio and turning it on. She got back in the bed and wrapped her arm around him, putting her head on his chest.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They talked for a few more minutes before she drifted off to sleep with the words "Love me tender" floating through her room. He watched her eyes drift close and he made a silent vow to never hurt her again and love her to the best of his ability.


End file.
